Beware the Fangirls
by lovagirl132
Summary: Hinata meets up with Sasuke who's being chased by fangirls! How does Sasuke use her to make them stop? SasuHina HinaSasu SasuxHina HinaxSasu SasukexHinata HinataxSasuke. VERY Slight Mention of KibaHina.


Me: I made this as a request from **NayumiKagami**... is this the right name, because I couldn't find the exact e-mail with your request... ..'

Sasuke: Idiot...

Me: Shut up! Your lucky I paired you with someone! And lucky for you, I like SasuHina...

Sasuke: Whatever...

Me: I seriously want to kill this character...I Don't Own Naruto!!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Hinata jumped at the sudden yell that slowly made its way towards her. She squinted to see a small figure gradually getting bigger running right toward her until her and it collided.

"Ow…" Hinata rubbed her head painfully, and then looked up to see Sasuke hovering over her with a panicked look, his clothes were torn to shreds and he had large cuts across his body, his hair sticking out in random directions. "S-Sasuke? A-Are you ok?" Hinata mumbled shyly, noticing how close their faces were. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before helping the poor Hyuuga girl up and dusting himself off, stealing quick glances behind him. Hinata looked at him curiously. "W-Why were you s-screaming? A-Are you ok?" Sasuke's coal eyes turned to look in her clear ones before his eyes widened suddenly. He clutched onto her shoulders tightly with a crazy expression on his face.

"Fangirls!" He whispered hoarsely, as if the mere word was poison. He clutched his head the crazed look still in his face. "T-They came out of nowhere! With their 'I Love Sasuke' t-shirts, and their large sparkly eyes, and their claws and fangs!" Hinata looked taken aback.

"F-Fangs?"

"Fangs!" He repeated scared to death, looking behind his shoulder again cautiously. "I-I don't know where to hide! Their everywhere, for all I know you could be one of them in disguised!" The minute he thought up the last sentence he let go of her and backed away.

"U-Um…Sasuke…A-Are you o-ok?" Hinata looked at him uncertainly afraid he was going to snap. His breathing got heavier with the maniac look in his face, causing Hinata to walk up to him. She pulled her hand back and slapped him square across the face, before pulling back quickly. "I-Is that better?" Sasuke blinked a couple times before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah…thanks…" Hinata's mouth quivered slightly into a forced smile, when her eyes widened at the sound of many footsteps heading their way.

"Ah-" Sasuke quickly placed a hand over her mouth, picked her up bridal style, and then jumped up to the roof of a random building. "Mmm?" She asked In question, her eyes peering over the side of the roof of the house to look at the group of girls…and one guy.

"Hmm Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to be here...Search all of Konoha! Take down anyone who gets in your way!" One of the girls in the group shouted before they all split up around the streets. Sasuke let out the breath of air he had been holding, before looking at Hinata who was trying to pry his hand off her mouth, which he complied. She gasped for air, and then looked at him questionably.

"S-Sasuke…you seem like the type of p-person to leave me with those g-girls to save y-yourself…" He narrowed his eyes at her then looked away.

"Hn…Glad you think so highly of me" He muttered sarcastically, making her quickly jump up and bow apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean it like t-that!" She shouted, before weakly muttering a 'sorry'. He smirked, before placing a hand on her bowed head making her look up at him.

"It's fine" He muttered, his Uchiha charms kicking in. She laughed nervously at the look her gave her, before jumping off the roof with him following and landing beside her. She smiled softly at him.

"I'll be o-on my way now" She said, turning on her heel and walking down the street, and stopping when she heard footsteps behind her. "U-Um…I-Is there something you n-need S-Sasuke?" She asked quietly, earning the usually 'hn' from him, making her sweatdrop. "Uh…you probably have your o-own things to do…so…" She trailed off as an invitation for him to leave, and sighed when he didn't budge. She looked at the ground. "Would you like to j-join me Sasuke?"

"Hn" He answered, before following her around town as she did her shopping errands for home. Once it got late and the sun had finally set Hinata turned to smile at Sasuke.

"Well it was nice s-spending this time with you, b-but I need to get going n-now" She waved to him, and then turned on her heel to be stopped in her tracks by a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, making him look away with scowl and small blush on his face.

"Er…thanks…" He muttered, earning a small smile from the Hyuuga girl, and a slight bow.

"There you are!" Sasuke and Hinata turned their heads to look at where the voice came from to see the group of fangirls…and fanboy…glaring at Hinata and giving loving glances toward Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls shouted, before looking at Hinata disgusted. "Who's the whore?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as Hinata looked at the ground sullenly. The girl pointed at Hinata with a frown. "Listen whore, shouldn't you be going off to do your 'businesses" She said, before Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata to block their view of her.

"Go away" He muttered darkly. The girl flinched her hand away, before pouting with her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's no way to speak to your future wife Sasuke-kun"

"Stop with you stupid fantasies" He wrapped an arm around Hinata, and glared at the group making them step back. "Besides, I'm with my girlfriend" At that he tipped his face close to Hinata's, but was stopped by her hand on his mouth. Hinata blushed darkly, and dodged the kiss once he had moved her hand away. He narrowed his eyes at her instead, and bent down for another kiss and missed again.

"U-Um! S-Sasuke-"

"You owe me" Sasuke whispered into her ear making her stop, and taking that chance he bent his face to hers and placed his lips forcefully on hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and explored her caverns, before muttering against her lips.

"Moan" He commanded. She did as she was told and moaned, before hearing many footsteps running away, and crying. Sasuke automatically pulled back with a disgusted look on his face.

"You taste like dog food" He muttered for disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Hinata dropped the things she had been holding and placed a hand on her lips before wiping her sleeve against them.

_Kiba's going to kill him…_

* * *

Me: Im sooooo sorry!!

Sasuke: For what?

Me: Was I talking to you? No! I Don't think so! Anyway, I couldn't help leaving a slight KibaHina!

Sasuke: Hn...

Me: Auhg...my fangirling over KibaHina is incredible...

Sasuke: (twitch) Did you just say fangirl?!

Me: Oops...

Sasuke: (twitch twitch)

Me: Ehehe...ANYWAY! Just so everyone knows, you can request a story from me WHENEVER you want! But, it depends on what couple... -.-

Sasuke: (twitches on floor)

Me: ...I'd slap him, but I think this tortures him more...

Sasuke: (quivers)

Me: Yep! Definatley more torture! Please Read and Review!

* * *


End file.
